the hunter
by kristoper21
Summary: berada di dunia lain merupakan sesuatu yang cukup asing bagi Naruto, dan sepertinya nasib-buruk selalu mengikutinya, dan mati. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka berada dalam sebuah permainan bola hitam. Gantz. Triple crossover between Gantz-Naruto-DxD. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hei sob. Ini cerita merupakan gabungan tiga-crossover antara Gantz, DxD, dan Naruto. Ini sebenarnya sudah saya pertimbangkan untuk saya publis dua bulan lalu, mengingat saya memberikan AN pada salah satu cerita saya tentang Gantz. Dan inilah dia...**

**Memang sih gantz kurang terkenal, namun kenapa ya...saya ingin membuat cerita ini. Memang gantz merupakan salah satu favorite saya. Dan melihat elemen gantz bisa digabungkan dengan DxD...ya inilah jadinya. Sigh...gak tau mau omong apa lagi. Jika ada yang bingung, cari saja di internet, mengenai bagian yang kalian tidak paham atau cari di wikia tentang Gantz equipment... **

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning menaruh beban tubuhnya ke meja datar yang berada di depannya. Dengan mata yang tertutup, menghiraukan suara guru yang menjelaskan sesuatu. Murid-murid yang lain hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka dengan tatapan tidak-ambil-pusing mengapa pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu menghadiri kelas jika hal yang ia lakukan hanyalah tiduran.

Apalagi dengan penampilannya yang seperti Yankee membuat reputasinya semakin memburuk di mata Sekolah.

"Ah...aku heran, mengapa ia masih berada di sekolah ini. Melihat matanya yang tajam itu saja sudah membuatku takut.."

"Benar-benar, menurut rumor yang beredar, 'dia' bekerja sebagai anak buah Yakuza. Uuhh... aku jadi takut apa yang ia lakukan jika ..dan mengapa ia memakai seragam musim dingin terus sepanjang tahun? Jangan-jangan ia menyembunyikan tato Yakuza yang memenuhi tubuhnya?"

'Sttt! diam, orangnya lewat."

Benar apa yang dibisikan, orang yang disebutkan tadi melewati mereka, dengan tas sekolah yang dipegang di bahunya. Tindikan yang berada di kedua telinganya terlihat dengan jelas, memberikan gambaran yang cukup jelas tentang bagaimana pemuda yang baru saja melewati mereka.

"Hei...tapi kita tidak boleh begitu, meskipun berpenampilan seperti itu, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang aneh. Lagipula ia mendapatkan peringkat yang cukup tinggi tahun lalu."

"Hm...kau benar sih..."

Uzumaki Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pembicaraan kecil mengenai dirinya. Jujur saja, ia tidak ambil peduli lagi dengan apa yang orang pikirkan tentang dirinya. Itu terlalu merepotkan untuk mengerti pandangan orang lain pada dirinya. Ia pun tidak memiliki keinginan untuk memperbaiki kesalah-pahaman itu. Jika seseorang hanya menilai penampilan orang lain dan langsung memutuskan mana yang baik dan jahat, lebih baik ia tidak berurusan dengan orang seperti itu.

Naruto keluar dari gerbang sekolah SMA ST. CHRONICA. Sekolah swasta yang cukup terkenal di kota tempat ia berada. Tidak hanya dari sistem pelajarannya namun juga dari lulusan mereka yang rata-rata langsung disponsori oleh: baik itu perusahaan, ataupun pemerintah. Sekolah tersebut menaruh batasan tinggi yang diharapkan dilewati oleh para siswanya.

Bisa dikatakan itu merupakan sekolah Elit.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, dan melihat langit. Ia tidak menyangka sudah dua tahun lebih ia tiba ditempat aneh ini. Dan sudah satu tahun lebih untuk kematian kedua kalinya. Ia tidak ingin lagi mengingat masa lalu itu, disaat ia berjuang untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia dari kegilaan seorang Ninja yang pernah mati. Dan ini yang mereka balas?

Di saat itulah Naruto langsung menggunakan cara Ninja untuk mempelajari Dunia yang baru ia tempati. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit tidak asing di pandangan mata, yang seharusnya hanya ada di Ame, dan teknologi yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada Negeri salju.

Dan dari situ ia menggunakan pengetahuan Ninja yang masih tersisa dalam tubuhnya untuk berbaur dengan sekitar.

Pekerjaan pun ia dapatkan sebagai Kasir sebuah Supermarket. Meskipun dengan gaji yang hanya cukup untuk membayar sebuah apartemen kecil. Untuk makan, ia pun mencari pekerjaan sampingan lainnya. SPP Sekolah pun sudah ditanggung oleh Pemerintah yang melihat potensinya. Hidupnya serasa berputar seperti itu, mencari jalan pulang pun ia enggan...

"Jadi untuk apa aku hidup?"

Pertanyaan seperti itu selalu terulang di dalam benaknya. Mengalahkan Madara bersama rekannya Sasuke...yang ia dapat pada akhirnya adalah Chakra yang tersegel. Sasuke? Sepertinya ia mendapat nasib yang sama. Hanya karena alasan tidak ingin membahayakan dunia Ninja dengan dua individual yang memiliki kekuatan di ambang batas mimpi manusia, mereka mengambil jalan pintas.

Naruto membawa telapak tangannya ke atas, dan mencoba mengalirkan chakra...namun yang ia dapat hanyalah rasa sakit yang menyerang otaknya. Membuat dirinya melepaskan apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, ia tidak tahu harus merasakan apa pada saat ini. Merasa dikhianati? Iya...tapi apa yang bisa dirinya lakukan? Merenung dan menggurutu? Sementara dunia masih berputar... mencoba balas dendam? Dengan cara apa? Tahu jalan pulang aja nggak, apalagi memikirkan untuk balas dendam. Dan akhirnya ia hanya melakukan apa yang sering ia lakukan..

Terima kenyataan meskipun betapa sakitnya kenyataan tersebut, dan terus hidup.

Dan ketika semua seperti sudah tenang, Uzumaki Naruto pun mati akibat kecelekaan kerja. Atau lebih tepatnya sebuah gedung yang masih dalam proses pembangunan runtuh dan menimpanya. Tidak hanya dirinya, namun belasan orang lainnya. Setelah itu yang ia ingat adalah membuka matanya dan berhadapan dengan bola hitam. Dan disaat itu ia menemukan sesuatu yang cukup menegangkan...

GANTZ. Sebuah game hidup dan mati. Dan dirinya sebagai pemain...

Dengan misi...membunuh mahluk asing yang membahayakan manusia. Baik itu Alien...ataupun

.. mahluk supranatural.

Dan hampir satu tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian tersebut.

Dan ia melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang, berpapasan dengan murid dari sekolah lain yang baru keluar dari sekolah mereka. SMA KUOH... sebuah sekolah taraf internasional yang baru-baru ini menjadi sekolah Campuran. Sekolah yang juga merupakan menempati satu wilayah dengan SMA ST. Chronica.

Meskipun begitu terkenal, namun Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

Tidak menyadari sebuah pasang mata yang memperhatikannya dari sebuah jendela.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seorang Pemuda terlihat terdiam di kenyusian malam. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga kecil menuju sebuah apartemen tanpa-nama. Terlihat dari sekitarnya merupakan gedung-gedung tinggi Tokyo. Dan tidak jauh dari pandangan mata adalah Tokyo-tower. Tidak hanya karena dari cahaya lampu-lampu gedung namun juga dari cahaya yang dikeluarkan oleh kendaraan yang lalu lalang.

Pria berambut kuning itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika mencapai sebuah pintu.

Dan ia pun membukanya. Sebuah ruangan kosong tanpa ada apa-apa. Dan pemuda itu membuka lagi sebuah pintu...

Pemuda itu ditampilkan dengan pandangan dari balik-kaca. Yaitu, Tokyo-tower yang berdiri tegak dengan sendirinya. Pemuda itu kemudian memalingkan pandangannya kepada...

Sebuah bola hitam besar yang sepertinya mengisi ruangan tersebut. Dan pada dindingnya, yang seharusnya merupakan warna cat, kini merupakan sebuah dinding yang dipenuhi oleh foto-foto orang asing, baik itu orang Jepang maupun dari luar negeri.

"Gantz...Misi.."

Sejenak beberapa detik Pemuda mengatakan hal itu. Cahaya muncul dari bola hitam tersebut, dan bagaikan layar, kemudian beberapa tulisan kata tercipta dengan sendirinya dan akhirnya membuat kalimat.

**[ *Bzzt* S3LAM4T D4TANG...UZUM4K1*Bzzzt* N4RUT0...IN1 MIS1 KE-145 D1RIMU...K4U SATU-SATUNYA MANUSIA YANG BERT4H4N...*Bzttt*.]**

Pemuda yang disebutkan itu hanya terdiam. Dan duduk bersila-tegak, menatap bola hitam di depannya.

"Gantz... Poin?"

**[*Bztt* Server data; Uzumaki Naruto, kematian...356 hari. Dibangkitkan...1x. Misi 132...Game clear: 7...poin gain; 123...keinginanmu?*BZTT*] **

Suara bagaikan sengatan-listrik terkadang terdengar dari bola hitam tersebut. Bagaikan produk elektronik yang dalam masa kerusakannya.

Bola hitam itu kemudian menunjukan tiga pilihan yang muncul dengan perlahan.

**1. kau akan dibebaskan, dengan syarat ingatanmu akan dihapus.**

**2. kau akan diberikan senjata yang lebih kuat.**

**3. kau bisa membangkitkan kembali seseorang dari Memory Data Server.**

Naruto menekan layar yang menunjukan pilihan no 2 tanpa ada keraguan. Ia memilih itu karena itulah yang bisa ia pikirkan. Membangkitkan seseorang? Jika hal itu bisa, ia akan membangkitkan temannya yang telah tewas. Tapi...sayangnya tidak ada orang yang ia kenal...

Satu alasan lain adalah ia memilih pilihan no 2 karena itu merupakan satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa bertahan hidup, dan melindungi dirinya dari bahaya yang mengincarnya. Jika hal itu tidak terjadi...Naruto tentu saja akan memilih pilihan no 1. Namun, jika ia dibebaskan, maka pengetahuan tentang dunia yang ia tinggali sekarang akan menjadi musnah. Semua ingatannya tentang informasi berharga yang ia peroleh akan hilang dengan sendirinya, dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

**[Point...23. Senjata barumu sudah dikirim.]**

Layar bola hitam itu kemudian berubah lagi menunjukan Profil Uzumaki Naruto beserta Gambar dirinya yang dibentuk bagaikan Chibi-version. Layarnya kemudian berubah menunjukan hal yang baru lagi.

**[Next Target...]**

Pemuda berambut kuning itu memperhatikan dengan detail, informasi yang baru ia berikan dan kordinat tempat tujuannya. Mengingat dengan pasti target yang sudah ditentukan oleh Gantz. Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa Gantz memiliki kekuatan seperti itu, namun Naruto tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi karena prosedur yang sudah tercipta sejak ia pertama berada di tempat itu.

Dari bola hitam itu, sisi sampingnya terbuka lebar, menunjukan sebuah jajaran rak besi yang berisikan sebuah koper besi dengan namanya tercantum.

Ia pun membukanya, dan membawa keluar sebuah Bodysuit hitam yang selaras dengan bentuk tubuhnya. Naruto tidak mengambil waktu yang lama kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan Bodysuit hitam tersebut. Bodysuit Gantz, itulah nama yang tepat, sebuah pakaian tempur yang memiliki kemampuan layaknya baju-super. Dari kekuatan, kecepatan dan ketahanan, Semuanya berada di Bodysuit tersebut. Namun Naruto tahu bahwa pakaian itu memiliki ketahanannya tersendiri, jika kekuatan serangan yang harus diterima oleh dirinya melewati batasan, maka kekuatan yang diberikan oleh pakaian tersebut akan menghilang karena rusaknya baju tersebut. Dan hal itu terjadi jika cairan yang mengeluarkan cahaya tersebut keluar dari wadahnya.

Menandakan Bodysuit tidak bisa lagi digunakan. Jika itu terjadi maka kekuatan Naruto akan kembali lagi ke Manusia normal.

Cahaya kebiruan yang tercipta dari beberapa bagian spesifik pakaian tersebut menerangi malam. Naruto kemudian memeriksa semua perlengkapannya. Yang terdiri dari sebuah pangkal pedang hitam yang pada saat itu dalam mode tertutup.

"Gantz...mulai transfer, dan kirim Hard-suit jika keadaan tidak bisa dikendalikan."

**[Equipment...searching: Hard-suit-Naruto...Finding... sending...transfer complete...Transfer in...4..."]**

Naruto menarik sebuah alat yang terhubung dengan pergelangan tangannya. Sebuah Controller...yang bekerja layaknya GPS dan juga memiliki fitur lainnya. Naruto menekan sebuah tombol, dan jendela layar keci kemudian muncul dan menunjukan sebuah peta lokasi.

**[...3]**

ia kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya, dan memeriksa semua kondisi peralatan senjatanya yang lain. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada bola hitam tersebut, yang saat ini menunjukan sebuah waktu...atau lebih tepatnya limit waktu.

**[...2]**

Setiap misi yang diberikan oleh Gantz, tentu saja akan memiliki time-limit, tergantung dari kondisi dan kesulitan misi. Jika mudah maka waktu yang ditentukan tidak kurang dari 40 menit. Jika misi yang dikatakan sulit, yang bisa membahayakan nyawa, maka batas waktunya yang tertera akan berada pada batas waktu 2 sampai 8 jam.

Dan timer yang tertera adalah...3 jam. Menandakan bahwa misi yang akan ia laksanakan merupakan misi yang cukup berbahaya, setidaknya untuk standar manusia biasa.

**[1]**

Naruto menutup matanya, merasakan laser yang berasal dari pusat bola hitam tersebut, seperti meng-scan dirinya dari atas sampai bawah. Sama halnya dengan laser yang muncul dari atas kepalanya, yang kemudian turun kebawah mengikuti tubuhnya, dan transfer pun dimulai. Naruto tidak tahu secara detail tentang transfer tersebut, namun menurut pengalaman selama hampir satu tahun, maka ia pun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Gantz bisa mengirim dan membawa kembali orang ke dalam ruangan tersebut, tidak peduli kapan dan di mana. Bahkan jika seseorang berhubungan dengan Gantz melarikan diri ke ujung dunia, tetap saja mereka akan dipanggil kembali ke ruangan tersebut.

Batasan untuk pengiriman juga tidak memiliki batas, karena Gantz bisa mengirim seseorang di mana saja yang ia inginkan. Bahkan ke planet lain jika keadaan memaksa. Seperti tidak ada batas itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto. Namun, yang ingin Naruto ketahui adalah asal-muasal Gantz. Darimana, siapa yang mencitpakan dan untuk tujuan apa selain untuk melindungi umat manusia...

Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan, dan merasakan angin malam yang menusuk permukaan kulit wajahnya, ia menunggu hingga seluruh tubuhnya selesai di transfer. Matanya kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Dan menyadari ia berada di sebuah gedung atau lebih tepatnya sebuah Rumah besar yang sudah ditelantarkan. Gedung tersebut sepertinya sudah tidak digunakan lagi selama belasan tahun, terbukti dari rumput ilalang, tumbuhan menjalar dan juga betapa tidak terjamahnya tempatnya sekarang berada. Jendela yang rusak namun berkat gelapnya dalam ruangan tersebut, Naruto tidak bisa melihat lebih jelas. Dari sekilas Naruto bisa menggambarkan bahwa gedung tersebut dahulunya merupakan Rumah orang kaya atau sejenis bangsawan atau sejajarnya.

Naruto merasakan tidak ada bunyi lagi dari pentransferan. Dengan cepat, ia pun mengeluarkan Controller dan menekan tombol hitam... yang menunjukan peta dan juga kordinat target yang harus ia musnahkan.

Naruto kemudian menekan tombol biru. Dan pancaran listrik mengelilingi tubuhnya sementara, dan tidak perlu menunggu lama, Naruto sudah tidak terlihat oleh pandangan mata. Salah satu menu dari Controller yaitu mode-Kamuflase. Dengan mode ini, maka pandangan manusia biasa tidak akan bisa membedakan sekelilingnya dan juga pengguna Controller. Dirinya tahu bahwa ini adalah sistem pertahanan ke dua setelah sistem Gantz.

Naruto yang sudah dalam mode Kamuflase kemudian mulai berjalan menuju ke dalam ruangan gedung tersebut. Naruto menahan nafasnya untuk sementara karena aroma baru yang menusuk hidungnya. Bau bangkai dan juga darah...

Atau lebih tepatnya darah manusia.

'_Satu alasan lagi mengapa aku harus membunuh mahluk ini,'_ pikir Naruto. Ia pun memperlambat langkahnya, karena meskipun dalam mode tersembunyi, suara langkah kakinya masih terdengar akibat gedung terlantar tersebut. Hal itu tentu saja mudah, mengingat dirinya merupakan seorang Ninja. Dan setelah menyesuaikan langkahnya, suara langkahnya kemudian mulai menghilang.

Pangkal pedang yang terpasang di bagian samping pahanya pun ia keluarkan. Dan dengan menggeserkan sedikit sebuah bagian tumpul, mata pedang tajam pun keluar secara perlahan dari lubang pangkal pedang tersebut. Pedang tajam yang memiliki warna hitam dan berbentuk bagaikan katana...

Naruto dengan perlahan membuka pintu besar yang menuju sebuah ruangan. Dan dengan sendirinya, pakaiannya sudah mengaktifkan mode malam. Atau lebih tepatnya penglihatan infrared, untuk menyesuaikan keadaan. Benar dengan penciuman hidungnya. Bau bangkai dan darah semakin kental di ruangan tersebut. Matanya kemudian menuju ke sudut ruangan, terlihat dengan jelas sebuah potongan tubuh berupa tangan yang sepertinya baru di makan...

Naruto terhenti sejenak, karena dari kegelapan tempat di mana targetnya berada...sesuatu terlempar dan mendarat dua meter dari tempat ia berada.

Atasan seorang wanita malang tanpa bagian tubuh bawahnya dari pinggang ke kaki. Dari pakaian yang bersimbah darah itu, Naruto bisa melihat bahwa wanita itu merupakan seorang pekerja kantoran. Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya ketika melihat tengkorak belasan manusia...

"ke ke ke ke...siapa di sana~ hmm...Aroma manusia dan Iblis..."

Naruto menaikan alis matanya ketika mendengar ucapan dari suara yang terdengar seperti wanita tersebut. _'Iblis? Di mana? Aku tidak mendeteksinya?'_

Naruto memasang kuda-kuda dan memegang erat Katana-nya. Bodysuit itupun melebar sedikit akibat otot artifak yang terpasang. Membuktikan bahwa kekuatan Naruto kini telah bertambah berkali lipat...

'_tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu, aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang...'_

Naruto kemudian berlari dengan cepat, targetnya sudah terkunci oleh Peralatannya, dengan melebarkan kedua kakinya, Naruto mengayunkan pedang hitam tersebut. Pedang yang seharusnya cuma berkisar 140cm itu kini memanjang seiring betapa kuatnya Naruto mengayunkannya. Sekitar 20 meter panjang pedang itu setelah diayunkan.

Karena panjangnya yang melebihi luas ruangan tersebut, maka dinding pun ikut terpotong hingga bangunan bekas sayatan Naruto runtuh..

"Cih dia menghindar," Naruto mengembalikan panjang pedang tersebut ke normal.

Naruto merasakan pergerakan permukaan tanah, dan dengan cepat melompat tinggi dan memutar badannya dan mendarat cukup jauh...

Naruto kemudian berlari ke arah samping melihat cairan asam yang hampir mengenainya. Matanya melebar sedikit ketika melihat efek yang diciptkana cairan itu terhadap permukaan lantai...

"Hmm...Manusia, seberapa hebatnya kau menyembunyikan tubuhmu, aku bisa melihatmu tahu~ datanglah padaku...mungkin kau akan kumakan dengan cepat.."

Naruto menghiraukan nada sensual yang diciptakan suara tersebut.

Dan dengan jelas Naruto dapat melihat sosok monster yang akan ia lawan. Bagian atasnya merupakan seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh indah dan payudara nan kencang yang bergelantungan... namun...bagian bawahnya menghancurkan gambaran indah tersebut.

Kaki empat bagaikan binatang dan juga ekor bagaikan ular...

"Begitu...kurasa menggunakan mode ini tidak lagi berguna.."

Mata Viser menyipit untuk melihat lebih baik sosok yang baru menampakan wujudnya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan juga tindikan di telinga. Matanya pun melihat kembali dengan jelas pakaian yang digunakan pemuda tersebut..

Dan pupilnya melebar ..

"K-kau...tidak mungkin...pakaian itu... senjata itu... kau ...Hunter!" nada ketakutan mulai muncul dari suara wanita jadi-jadian tersebut. Ia tahu siapa yang berada di depannya. Tuannya pernah mengatakan hal ini sebagai peringatan mengenai orang-orang yang menggunakan pakaian hitam. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu asal-usul kelompok dengan pakaian ketat tersebut. Namun, satu yang mereka tahu, para Hunter selalu datang tiba-tiba dan membunuh target yang mereka ditugaskan. Banyak spekulasi mengenai kelompok tersebut, dari asal muasal, pemimpinnya maupun dari fraksi mana, tapi tidak ada yang benar. Namun ada satu saat ketika Iblis kelas atas berhasil menangkap seorang hunter dari kelompok mereka, alih-alih ingin mendapatkan informasi mengenai mereka, hunter yang mereka tangkap tersebut meledak dengan sendirinya. Seperti seseorang mengendalikannya...

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau bicarakan, namun kami hanya melakukan misi ini dengan terpaksa dan untuk bertahan hidup, jadi jangan diambil hati.."

"Cih...jangan bermain-main, aku akan membunuhmu di sini dan menjadikan kepalamu sebagai piala!" Viser dengan cepat kemudian mulai menyerang Naruto dengan menggunakan kaki binatangnya yang besar. Menciptakan retakan laba-laba yang menjalar setiap kali ia menghentakkan kakinya. sedangkan Naruto dengan mudah menghindari serangan monster yang berada di depannya.

Naruto terhenti sebentar dan langsung mengeluarkan katana-nya; dan dengan spontan Katana itu berhasil memanjang dan menuju Iblis pengkhianat tersebut. Ia menganggap ini mudah, refleksnya dari hasil peperangan masih bersama tubuhnya, meskipun chakranya sudah disegel, namun insting bertarung tingkat tinggi itu masih berada di tubuh dan darahnya.

'_Gantz! Kirim Z-GUN!' _Naruto berteriak dalam pikirannya.

Naruto melompat ke udara, dan kerangka suatu bentuk pun tercipta di tangan kiri Naruto dan dengan cepat menunjukan bentuknya. Sebuah Senjata besar kini terpasang di lengan kiri Naruto, berbentuk bagaikan huruf H dengan dua pointer yang menuju lurus, kabel-kabel hitam kemudian terhubung ke tubuh dan senjata tersebut.

***BZTTT***

Naruto menekan pemicu senjata tersebut, dan tekanan tidak terlihat muncul dari atas dan menekan seluruh permukaan hingga tercipta lingkaran lebar berdiamater 20 m dan dalam satu meter..

Z-GUN senjata yang diraih para Hunter setelah mereka menyelesaikan game 100 poin untuk pertama kali. Senjata ini ada untuk digunakan jika sang Hunter memilih pilihan no 2... Z-GUN Merupakan senjata yang diterapkan menurut prinsip Gravitasi. Mengendalikan gravitasi sekitar untuk menciptakan tekanan mematikan yang mampu menghancurkan apa saja tergantung berapa kekuatan yang diinginkan pengguna Z-gun.

Viser menahan nafasnya ketika berhasil menghindari serangan yang tidak bisa ia lihat itu. Jika terkena dalam radius senjata itu maka dirinya akan tewas dengan seketika.

"Kau lolos, namun kali ini...kau tidak akan lolos lagi!"

Viser melebarkan matanya ketika melihat energi yang berkumpul di dua pointer tersebut. Matanya pun melihat ke atas ketika merasakan pergantian tekanan yang mulai ia rasakan..

Dan matanya kemudian menuju pintu ketika merasakan kedatangan beberapa orang...atau lebih tepatnya Iblis.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ketika merasakan kedatangan beberapa sosok yang tidak ia kenal. Jika mereka manusia, maka mereka dalam bahaya... dirinya harus melindungi itu!

**XXXXXXX**

Gremory Rias kini tersenyum dan membawa para Budaknya memasuki sebuah gedung yang merupakan tempat di mana Iblis pengkhianat bertempat. Informasi ini ia dapat dari Iblis lain. Sehingga sebagai pemilik wilayah, Rias bertugas untuk membereskan dan memusnahkan Iblis yang telah berkhianat tersebut. Lagipula ia mendapat informasi mengenai manusia yang sering hilang dalam wilayahnya dan semua berujung ke tempat tersebut..

Lagipula ia ingin mengenalkan kepada Pion barunya mengenai cara Iblis bertarung dan sistem Iblis.

Namun ketika mulai memasuki Gedung, suara pertempuran pun tidak bisa ter-elakkan dari pendengaran.

"Rias-buchou?" seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang bertanya dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Ada orang selain kita yang telah terlebih dahulu menuju gedung ini.."

Sedangkan seorang Pemuda dengan rambut kecoklatan hanya terdiam ragu-ragu karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan mengenai pekerjaan yang dilakukan sejenisnya. Rasa takut juga menghampiri pemuda berambut coklat itu karena ini merupakan kali pertama kalinya ia berada dalam situasi yang cukup menegangkan seperti ini..

"Tenang saja...hal ini tidak cukup berbahaya kok.."

Issei tersenyum gugup ketika melihat perempun cantik dengan rambut hitam yang mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang sedikit terganggu.

"Koneko.."

"..baik."

Mata Issei melotot dengan terkejutnya ketika melihat gadis kecil itu memukul pintu tersebut. Terlihat dengan tenaga yang tidak berarti, namun hasil yang diberikan cukup mengerikan, ketika pintu tersebut langsung lepas dari tempatnya dan melayang jauh.

Rias dan yang lainnya menaikan alis mata mereka ketika melihat kehancuran yang tercipta di ruangan tersebut, dan lubang besar yang berada di permukaan lantai.

"Bodoh! Menyingkir!" Sebuah teriakan memperingatkan mereka akan bahaya yang akan datang yang berupa dua buah lembing tajam yang menuju arah mereka.

Ketika Akeno hendak membuat penghalang, seseorang telah muncul didepannya dan mementalkan lembing tersebut dengan pedang hitam.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Pemuda berambut kuning itu bertanya dengan khawatir. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu mengapa kumpulan remeja yang terlihat seumuran dengan dirinya berada di tempat ini. Mungkin mereka sedang melakukan uji nyali? Mungkin saja... anak muda di tempat ini memang terlihat berani mengambil tantangan.

"Kami tidak apa-apa, tapi terimakasih..."

Naruto mengumpat di bawah nafasnya ketika baru menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Naruto bersiap untuk sesuatu yang akan meledakan otaknya, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jika ia menunjukan kekuatan yang berasal dari Gantz, maka sesuatu yang akan buruk akan terjadi...

'tidak ada waktu untuk hal semacam ini, aku harus menyelesaikannya... mereka dalam berbahaya!' Naruto akan berusaha melindungi manusia yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain terlibat dalam masalah seperti ini. Naruto menekan pemicu senjata itu sekali lagi dengan tenaga yang sudah ia atur. Dan mengunci sasaran pada wanita jadi-jadian tersebut.

***BZZZZTTTTT!***

Naruto menghela nafasnya ketika telah berhasil menyelesaikan misinya. Matanya kemudian melihat lubang raksasa yang tercipta di depannya. Darah bagaikan kolam darah menjadi tempat seharusnya Viser tersebut.

Sedangkan Issei yang menyaksikan kejadian pembunuhan brutal untuk pertama kali membuat dirinya ingin muntah. Apalagi bau busuk yang mengitari ruangan tersebut..

Namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya ketika melihat pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. Apalagi pakaiannya, yang menurutnya seperti Cosplay kelas atas, dan senjata itu! Seperti senjata dari militer masa depan...

Mata Issei menyipit ketika melihat sebuah alat seperti hologram yang muncul dari pergelangan tangan pemuda berpakaian ketat tersebut. Sesuatu yang menunjukan angka. Namun Issei juga menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada Rias dan yang lainnya.

..mereka terlihat tegang.

"Ah...Cuma 15 poin? Ha..."

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kalian tahu ini merupakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kalian lihat!?"

"Fufufu...kami hanya melakukan eskpedisi klub kami, dan kebetulan ini merupakan tempat tujuan kami..."Akeno berbicara dengan polosnya, seperti baru menyadari hal itu.

"Eeee...kalian tidak terkejut?" Pemuda itu bertanya pertanyaan yang bodoh. "Bukankah seharusnya kalian teriak dengan terkejut atau shock melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya terjadi di dalam Film?"

"...Katakan saja, kami sering melihat kejadian yang aneh termasuk sesuatu yang seperti ini..." Kini giliran perempuan berambut merah darah itu yang bersuara. Namun keringat pun tidak bisa disembunyikan dari pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. Meskipun terlihat tenang, namun Rias kini dalam posisi siaga..

Rias melihat pemuda berambut kuning itu melihat Alat yang berada di tangannya, yang menunjukan sesuatu...sesuatu yang bertandakan...WARNING.

"Aku tidak percaya akan hal itu...tidak mungkin kalian bisa setenang itu ketika berada di sini...kalian sejenis dengan monster itu, bukan?"

Naruto mengangkat senjata Z-Gunnya.

Kiba dengan cepat langsung mencitpakan dua pedang dan bersiap langsung menerjang pemuda berpakaian ketat tersebut.

"Yuuto, cukup!"

"Tapi-"

"Kita di sini bukan untuk bertarung dengan hunter. Kita hanya datang untuk membasmi Iblis pengkhianat!" Rias kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap pemuda yang sering ia lihat lewat dari depan sekolahnya.

"Bisakah kau menurunkan senjatamu, dan membicarakan ini dengan baik-baik? Kami tidak bermaksud jahat...kami datang hanya ingin memusnahkan Iblis yang telah membunuh manusia belakangan ini.."

"Okayy... tidak masalah." Mata budak Rias melebar ketika melihat Pemuda tersebut menjatuhkan senjatanya ke lantai dan menciptakan retakan laba-laba karena tidak mampu menahan beban berat dari senjata tersebut.

"Lagipula misiku sudah selesai... kalian tidak perlu takut, aku hanya mengira kalian adalah musuh, namun setelah kuperiksa data yang kuterima ternyata...bukan... maaf."

Rias menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan, sekaligus mencerna informasi baru yang ia dapat tentang para Hunter. Rias berpikir dengan keras, mencoba membuat pertanyaan yang tidak terlihat mencurigakan namun dapat menguntungkan mereka.

"Siapa kau?"

"Eee...siapa ya? Kalian boleh memanggilku dengan julukan yang kalian berikan pada kelompok kami..."

"Oh...jadi ada Hunter selain dirimu..."

"Ah ...tidak. saat ini posisi di Tokyo sedang kosong...kau tahu betapa merepotkannya pekerjaan ini? aku ingin ramen~" Nada pemuda itu berubah menjadi kekanakan ketika menyebutkan suka-duka pekerjaan yang dipaksakan pada dirinya. "Dan jangan bertele-tele nona cantik...ketika kamu bertanya langsung saja... aku benci dengan wanita yang bermain dengan kata-kata..."

Rias menelan ludah yang ia tahan ketika merasakan perubahan nada pada Pemuda tersebut.

"Apa tujuan kalian? kami tidak bisa berdiam diri dengan kelompok baru yang muncul beberapa tahun ini. Kalian selalu memburu Iblis dan juga mahluk lainnya... tidak ada batasan... Apa kalian dari pemerintahan?"

Itulah salah satu spekulasi yang diciptakan para Iblis. Ketika menyaksikan para Hunter yang terdiri dari manusia tersebut. Jika pemerintahan Jepang telah membuat tim untuk menanggulangi masalah supranatural, maka itu sesuatu yang sudah patut diberi perhatian lebih.

"Ha ha ha ha hah..."

"Hei"

"Maaf, maaf...tapi hanya lucu saja. Pertanyaanmu dan raut wajahmu saat bertanya seperti itu." Naruto mengusap air mata humor yang muncul dari matanya... "Dan karena sepertinya tidak ada seseorang yang akan meledakan kepalaku, sebaiknya aku beritahu sedikit informasi..."

"..."

"Gantz bukan tentara atau prajurit bentukan dari Negara mana pun. Namun merupakan kelas di atas manusia dan mahluk lainnya. Kami mengatasi dan hanya menjalankan misi yang diberikan oleh bola hitam. Itu saja..."

"Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Anggap saja, kami Tim yang diciptakan untuk menjaga kedamaian dan melindungi umat manusia.. Seperti Kamen Rider!"

Rias dan yang lainnya hanya keringat jatuh ketika melihat pemuda berambut kuning tersebut memperagakan pose layaknya Kamen Rider. Telinga para iblis itu mendengar bunyi kecil..

"Ah... sepertinya time-limitnya sudah habis. OI Gantz mulai transfernya!"

5

4

3

2

1

"APA!? RUSAK!? APA KAU BERCANDA!? MANA MUNGKIN AKU PULANG DENGAN PAKAIAN SEPERTI INI!" dan Naruto lari berputar-putar sambil membayangkan apa yang terjadi di jalan. Jika orang melihatnya dengan pakaian seperti ini, maka ia tidak tahu malu apa yang akan ia tanggung.

Rias hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya para Hunter tidak seburuk yang dikira oleh dunia bawah. Mata Rias kemudian menuju Issei, sang pion barunya..

"Dan Issei, orang yang lari tadi adalah apa yang kita juluki sebagai Hunter. Pemburu malam yang mengejar Iblis pengkhianat dan juga mahluk lainnya...yang membahayakan manusia...seharusnya sih.."

"...Dia berbahaya.."

Mata Rias tertuju kepada Koneko yang melihat Naruto yang sedang panik dengan mata tanpa emosi yang jelas.

* * *

**Memang masih ada celah kosong, namun ya...ini masih chapter pertama. Jangan khawatir, dalam waktu dekat pasti di update...jika ada pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan datang. Jika tidak...review aja...**

**Saya sih gak terlalu berharap banyak dengan cerita ini. Mengingat manga Gantz tidak terlalu populer di kalangan fanfiction. Jika ingin bertanya tentang update cerita yang lain, saya sarankan langsung buka profil saya. Di situ ada progress dari setiap cerita...**

**oh iya, jika ingin tahu seperti apa Hard suit ketika Naruto ingin memakainya, maka sudah saya pasang menjadi cover cerita ini. seperti mecha...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not own anything.**

**Tanya-jawab.**

**Izwanbolzza: pilihan yang diberi Gantz itu ada 3. Seperti yang saya sebutkan, jika anda membaca manga Gantz, maka anda akan mengetahui perbedaan antara manga dan Film atau animenya. Manga Gantz jauh berbeda dari dua hal itu. Jadi referensi yang saya gunakan untuk menulis cerita ini berasal dari manganya.**

**Yudhabooyz: Gaje apanya? Kamu sendiri kali Gaje. Jelaskan bagaimana cerita saya jadi Gaje. Apa itu karena sifat Naruto yang mirip dengan Canon?**

**Reyfanrifqi: Kamen rider? Tidak mas. Gantz bukan kamen rider, Gantz terlalu keras,berdarah,sadis untuk dikatakan mirip dengan Kamen rider. Bahkan peralatan Gantz dari 100 poin menu bisa menghancurkan satu negara jika sekali nembak. Kamen rider? Pfff..**

**Dan terimakasih buat yang review lainnya. Meskipun terkadang ada yang tidak masuk akal. Sigh... untuk reviewer yang bertanya cukup khusus, maka saya sudah membalas kalian lewat PM. Terimakasih juga karena cerita ini diterima cukup baik. Meski...un elemen yang saya pakai termasuk jarang atau tidak ada sama sekali...**

* * *

Naruto melemaskan tubuhnya di sofa kecil yang berada di apartemen kecilnya. Sofa yang terlihat sudah mengalami perubahan di sana-sini, baik itu dari tambalan atau jahitan kecil. Bahkan warnanya saja kontras dengan sisi yang lain. Ya...pemuda itu memang tidak terlalu membanggakan apa yang ia beli sih, namun untuk kenyamanan sesaat, ia pun membelinya. Lebih tepatnya dari obral-100-yen.

Sebuah laptop kecil berada di pangkuannya.

Saat ini ia sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Meskipun timbul rasa malas akan mengerjakan sesuatu seperti itu, namun Naruto tahu betapa pentingnya hal tersebut. Dirinya sadar, bahwa ia tidak akan bisa kembali ke Konoha atau dimensi tempat dirinya berada. Dan, dengan-meskipun sedikit berat hati, dirinya pun menjalani hidup biasa. Jika ingin berbaur dan bertahan hidup, maka ia harus meraih lebih tinggi, dan salah satunya dari pendidikan.

Uzumaki Naruto tidak memiliki keinginan untuk tinggal di pinggir jalan. Terimakasih banyak.

"Akhirnya...hah..." Naruto menutup laptopnya, dan menaruhnya di sampingnya. Dengan kata lain, apa yang ia kerjakan sudah selesai.

Matanya pun menoleh sesaat pada suatu tempat, yaitu... Bodysuit hitam yang terlipat dengan bagus.

Karena kejadian memalukan kemarin itu, dirinya terpaksa harus berjalan pulang dengan pakaian seperti Cosplay tersebut. Dan wajah para iblis itu ketika mengetahui betapa malangnya nasib dirinya. Hal seperti waktu itu memang jarang terjadi...

Namun, belakangan ini, entah mengapa bola hitam itu mengalami malfunction Seperti tidak menerima perintah dengan baik. Ia sudah mencoba untuk menyelidiki hal itu, namun belum mendapat jawaban yang pasti. Lagipula Pria botak yang berada di dalam bola hitam itu belum mengatakan apa-apa tentang kegagalan fungsi tersebut. Namun, jika hal itu terus berlanjut, maka nyawanya yang dipertaruhkan di sini!

Bayangkan, jika target yang harus ia bereskan memerlukan senjata yang lebih hebat, namun yang dikirim tidak datang juga? Sama saja bunuh diri...

Naruto menghela nafasnya, dan membuka ramen-cup yang tadinya ia siapkan sebelumnya. Menahan air mata, dari rasa Ramen-instan tersebut. Meskipun tidak sebaik dari buatan Ichiraku, namun makanan buatan pabrik ini sudah cukup untuk menahan rasa rindu.

"Huh...aku harus menghemat lagi..." Sudah satu minggu ia dalam kondisi seperti itu. Dan satu minggu pula ia harus mengisi perutnya dengan Ramen. Memang dirinya tidak ada masalah dengan memakan Ramen bahkan jika satu tahun lebih. Namun, ingatan mengenai apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura kembali ke dalam benaknya. Tentang betapa tidak sehatnya lah...tubuh yang tidak tumbuh dengan baik lah...dan betapa buruknya sistem pencernaan karena mengkonsumsi makanan instan tersebut...

Dan hal itu harus ia dengarkan selama 6 jam-45 menit-30-detik penuh.

Setelah itu, katakanlah ia merubah gaya hidupnya, atau lebih tepatnya gaya-makannya... meskipun Cuma sedikit.

Meskipun tidak terlalu berbeda dengan cara hidup di Konoha, namun satu hal yang membedakannya yaitu...Biaya hidup. Apalagi jika tinggal di Negara bernama Jepang. Jika di konoha, bahkan buah-buahan bisa di ambil dengan gratis. Di sini? Masa dijual dan dihitung pergram!? Emang itu apa sih? Emas!?

Singkat kata, Uzumaki Naruto mengenal apa yang namanya Hemat, dan obral-100-yen

...bahkan soal makanan pun ia harus menghitung berapa biaya yang akan terkuras dari kantong yang tipis miliknya. Meskipun ada cara sih untuk mendapat duit banyak...namun Naruto tidak ingin melakukannya. Benar memang...dirinya terlahir sebagai Ninja, yang bisa melakukan banyak hal dari a-z. Namun, ia tidak ingin mendapatkan uang atau harta dengan cara tidak terpuji menggunakan cara Ninja...

Naruto mengangkat sebuah lembaran kertas yang sepertinya sebuah pamflet. Pemberian dari gadis Iblis berambut merah...

Ia tidak tahu untuk apa hal ini. Dan tentu saja, dirinya tidak ambil pusing kegunaan dari pamplet tersebut. Seingatnya, pamflet tersebut digunakan jika ia ingin melakukan kontrak dengan iblis. Entah itu melakukan hal ini, atau hal itu...

"Mana mungkin aku menjual jiwaku pada Iblis!"

Uzumaki Naruto, meskipun otaknya yang rendah, namun masih memiliki sedikit kecerdasan dari pengalamannya. Dan ditambah ia tidak terlalu mengetahui bagaimana Iblis bekerja atau perbedaan Iblis dari dongeng yang ia baca saat di akedemi dengan Iblis yang pernah ia temui. Ditambah lagi mengenai bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki sumber yang bisa dipercaya untuk menjelaskan mahluk supranatural dan sebagainya...

Dan ditambah lagi, dirinya mendapat peringkat di Sekolah swasta elit! Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak mungkin namun bisa terjadi. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan orang; dari kerja-keras apapun bisa dilakukan.

Ada sih, Gantz, namun bola hitam nan membosankan itu hanya memberikan informasi mengenai data target. Bukan ensiklopedia...yang mengetahui segala hal...dengan kata lain dirinya tidak mengetahui cara iblis sekarang. Namun, Iblis yang berada di dongeng dan kenyataan tidak terlalu beda bukan?

Namun dari interaksi yang ia dapatkan waktu lalu, ia merasa Iblis muda-mudi tersebut tidak terlalu buruk.

Atau semua itu...mengelabui?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dari penglihatannya...ekspresi mereka memang benar benar murni, tanpa tambahan bumbu. Lagipula ini bukan saatnya dirinya memikirkan keraguan seperti itu. Dirinya sudah belajar untuk tidak menilai seseorang hanya karena penampilan ataupun jenis.

Buktinya...si besar-berbulu-dan bermata tajam...Kurama. Terlihat seperti mahluk menakutkan sedunia. Namun setelah mengetahui lebih baik, ternyata ia bukanlah tipe 'mahluk' seperti apa yang dikatakan orang.

Naruto berkeluh di bawah nafasnya ketika mendengar bunyi yang tidak asing dari dinding Apartemen kecilnya.

Satu kelebihan dari Apartemen yang ia tinggali yaitu: murah.

Dan satu kekurangan dari banyak kekurangan lainnya, yaitu: dinding yang memisahkan satu ruangan ke ruangan lain, tidak terkecuali apartemen sebelah...

Tipis.

Setipis hingga suara erangan dua pria dan wanita terdengar dengan jelas.

"OI! KECILKAN! DI SINI ADA ORANG MAU TIDUR, TAU!" Naruto menggedor-gedor dinding tipis tersebut. Namun bagaikan memperolok Naruto, suara yang terdengar dari dinding sebelah semakin mengeras disetiap detiknya.

"AH...HA~ LEBIH KERAS!"

Naruto menarik wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Demi dewa-Ramen! Bukannya dikecilin malah digedein lagi! Dasar. Ngentot aja kalian sampai tewas!"

Dan Naruto menutup kedua telinganya dan langsung berbaring di Futon kecilnya. Menutup seluruh tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Hal seperti tadi bukanlah kejadian yang jarang, namun kejadian yang sering terjadi. Saking seringnya, Naruto pernah terlibat baku-hantam dengan tetangga sebelah...

Dan katakan saja bahwa dirinya yang super-duper-hebat-meskipun-tanpa-chakra yang menang.

***PIP*PIP*PIIPP***

Naruto membuka matanya dengan cepat, dan langsung bangun ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing tersebut. Yang terdengar dari telinganya sendiri. Suara bunyi pertanda jika dalam 10 menit dirinya akan segera ditransfer ke tempat Gantz.

Naruto membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga telanjang-bugil. Terlihat dari dadanya dan ke punggung sebuah tanda aneh bagaikan tato yang berupa sebuah huruf-huruf yang tidak jelas_. Segel._

Dengan berjalan cepat, Naruto mengambil Bodysuit yang tadiny terlipat rapi, dan memakainya dengan sedikit kesusahan. Tentu saja, Bodysuit Gantz terdiri dari beberapa bagian terpisah yang harus dipasang secara berurut untuk membuat kostum tersebut berfungsi dengan baik. Apalagi dengan ketatnya namun pas ke tubuh membuat pemakaian sedikit menyusahkan.

Setelah selesai memasang bodysuit tersebut, Naruto kemudian duduk dan menunggu hingga waktu persiapan selesai. Sesekai memeriksa kondisi kostumnya pada saat ini...

**[..3]**

**[..2]**

**[..1]**

Naruto menutup matanya sesaat merasakan sensasi tubuhnya yang saat ini ditransfer keruangan Gantz. Ia pun membuka matanya perlahan dan dipertemukan dengan ruangan yang sangat ia kenal dan juga tampilan Tokyo-tower dari jendela kaca. Ninja itu menunggu bagian tubuh yang lainnya untuk selesai ditransfer..

"Cih, mengapa selalu aku yang sendiri?" Naruto menggerutu sekali lagi. Satu hal aneh lainnya yang saat ini terjadi. Karena selama 6 bulan penuh tidak ada pemain lain yang masuk ke dalam permainan-kejam ini. Padahal jumlah kematian di Tokyo selalu meningkat, dan Gantz selalu mensortir manusia yang diperlukan olehnya untuk melakukan misi.

Meskipun Gantz diciptakan untuk setiap tim, namun sepertinya Naruto selalu menjadi Individual. Atau lebih tepatnya yang selalu bertahan hidup.

"Dan kali ini apa?"

**[*BZZT* Welcome...Uzumaki Naruto...your misi...]**

Naruto menghiraukan campur-aduk bahasa yang saat ini dipergunakan oleh Gantz. Meskipun terlihat aneh, namun yang penting dirinya memahami apa yang tertulis di bola hitam tersebut.

Mata Naruto dengan perlahan membaca setiap informasi yang tertera. Dan disetiap detik itu ia membaca, pupil matanya melebar...

"I-ini...k-kau bercanda bukan?"

Namun seperti menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, beberapa kata kemudian muncul dari bola hitam tersebut.

**[Misimu untuk membunuh mahluk kotor ini...dengan cara apapun.]**

"kau gila...tidak mungkin aku kuat melawan mahluk seperti itu dalam kondisi seperti ini! Bahkan jika menggunakan hard-suit. Data yang kau berikan terlalu gila untuk dipercaya! Gantz, kau dengar aku!?"

Dengan marahnya, Naruto memukul bola hitam tersebut.

***PST..***

Naruto menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan dan mundur secara perlahan. Setelah tidak mendengar bunyi itu lagi, ia menghela nafasnya... kepalanya hampir saja meledak.

**[kau akan ditransfer dalam...4...]**

"Aku mungkin tidak akan selamat..."

**[..3]**

"Jika semua ini selesai, aku akan menendang bokongmu Pria botak!"

**[..2]**

"Akan kuberikan kau seribu tahun rasa sakit ciptaan Kakashi-sensei!"

**[..1]**

"Oh...persetan."

**XXXXXXXXKRISTOPER21XXXXX**

Naruto menelan ludah yang terasa tertahan di dalam mulutnya.

Saat ini ia berada di atas sebuah bangunan. Sebuah konstruksi bangunan yang telah ditelantarkan lebih tepatnya.

"Siapa menyangka jika tempat pertama kali aku mati...merupakan tempat dimana aku akan mati lagi. Ha... Misi-bunuh-diri..."

Benar apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. Tempat dirinya berada pada saat ini merupakan tempat di mana kecelakaan kerja itu terjadi. Bangunan yang tadinya dibangun untuk wilayah Perkantoran sekarang sudah ditelantarkan akibat kejadian tersebut. Meninggalkan beberapa bangunan pencakar langit setengah jadi.

Naruto mengambil senjata yang berada di punggungnya dan menidurkan tubuhnya di lantai dingin.

Sebuah X-shotgun. Benar kegunaan senjata itu sama dengan namanya, yaitu Shotgun. Namun X-shotgun memiliki sebuah lingkup sniper yang berada di bagian belakang senjata tersebut. Senjata itu juga memiliki akurasi yang lebih baik dari senjata yang lain, hingga bisa menembak dengan jarak 1 kilometer lebih.

Naruto menggunakan lingkup sniper tersebut, dan melihat targetnya, seorang Pria...namun Pria tersebut tidak sendirian. Terlihat seseorang seperti bapak tua yang menggunakan pakaian imam Gereja. Dan yang satu lagi menggunakan jas, namun yang membedakan dan terlihat jelas dari Pria yang menggunakan jas adalah telinganya yang berbentuk runcing ke arah belakang.

"Target terkunci..." Naruto mengutarakan kata-kata itu disela nafasnya. Meskipun bisa melihat dengan jelas targetnya, namun Naruto tidak bisa mendengar sedikit atau sepatah kata dari pembicaraan itu.

Naruto menunggu hingga pembicaraan itu selesai. Ia tidak ingin pria tua itu ikut terkena dalam serangan ini. Gantz hanya memerintahkan untuk membunuh Pria yang memiliki telinga runcing tersebut.

"Ok...kau bisa melakukannya, Uzumaki!"

***PSYUUU!***

Peluru besar dengan cahaya biru keluar dari senjata tersebut, menyayat udara dan menuju ke targetnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Mata Naruto melebar sedikit ketika melihat Pria dengan telinga runcing itu menangkap peluru tersebut seperti mainan. Namun, harapan Naruto tidak jatuh...ketika melihat ledakan tercipta dari tempat targetnya. Peluru Gantz bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipermainkan..

Naruto dengan cepat bangun dan melompat dari gedung tersebut, ketinggian seratus meter dari permukaan tanah bukanlah menjadi masalah bagi dirinya. Namun alasan mengapa ia lompat dari ketinggian itu adalah tombak besar yang memancarkan cahaya yang hampir mengenainya. Ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk berdiam, karena setelah itu dirinya harus lari dari gedung tersebut.

Karena gedung tersebut langsung runtuh akibat serangan dari tombak besar-bercahaya tersebut.

"He...mengejutkan sekali. Aku tidak menyangka aku akan diserang di gelap malam gulita..."

Dari asap yang mengepul tersebut. Seorang Pria keluar dengan entengnya, tanpa ada bekasa goresan sama sekali di tubuhnya.

"Dan kukira siapa yang berani menyerangku...ternyata seorang Hunter. Aku masih mengingat terakhir kali Tim seperti kalian datang menyerangku...namun kau tahu? Mereka sangat membosankan, bahkan dengan senjata canggih mereka. Dan tentu saja mereka mati..."

Naruto memilih diam, meyerap informasi kecil tersebut. Jadi sebuah tim sudah pernah dikirim untuk memusnahkan mahluk di depannya, namun misi tersebut gagal.

"Hei, Hunter...Di mana anggotamu yang lain? Tidak mungkin kau berani datang sendirian untuk melawan Mahluk sehebat aku."

"Itu..bukan urusanmu." Naruto mengambil dan menggenggam pangkal pedang yang berada di pahanya. Dan sedetik kemudian, mata pedang hitam keluar dari pangkal pedang tersebut.

"Aku sebenarnya sedikit bingung di sini? Kalian tidak pernah memberikan alasan mengapa kalian menyerangku. Tiba-tiba kalian datang dan main hunus pedang... " Pria itu berkata dengan nada sedikit heran.

"Karena memang itu yang ditugaskan kepada orang seperti kami. Tidak ada pilihan selain mengikuti apa yang ditugaskan. Lagipula Target yang aku bereskan bukanlah sembarangan orang...karena mereka akan berbahaya di masa depan, atau telah melakukan tindakan kriminal yang tidak bisa ditoleran lagi."

"Hoh...begitu.."

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya, retakan dari tempatnya berpijak tercipta dari tekanan yang diberikan. Dan muncul di belakang Pria tersebut, berniat menyayat pria tersebut menjadi dua. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak semudah apa yang dipikirkan ketika Pria itu mengambil langkah ke samping dan dengan mudah menghindari pedang tersebut. Naruto yang tidak mau diam kemudian mengubah gerakannya, menahan semua tekanan gravitasi yang berada di bawah kakinya, dan memanjangkan pedangnya hingga beberapa meter.

"Hm...pedang yang bagus, dan juga tajam. Namun kau tahu? Pedang seperti ini tidak akan bisa memotong mahluk kelas atas sepertiku, Manusia.." Kini Kokabiel yang memegang sisi pedang tersebut dengan kedua jarinya. Wajahnya terlihat bosan dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Cuma-"

Malaikat jatuh itu tidak memiliki kesempatan ketika merasakan tinju yang mengenai wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan kekuatan di balik pukulan itu. Jika ia tidak memaksakan beratnya ke permukaan tanah, maka tentu saja dirinya sudah melayang jauh pada saat ini.

Naruto mengumpat di bawah nafasnya, dan langsung melompat ke belakang.

'_Gantz kirim Z-gun!'_

Kerangka senjata itu kemudian mulai terbentuk di tangan kiri Naruto dan menampilkan wujud aslinya setelah 3 detik berlalu.

Naruto membawa senjata itu ke arah Pria di depannya. Dan menekan pemicunya. Tekanan Gravitasi kemudian tercipta di atas Kokabiel.

Dan lagi, Malaikat jatuh itu menghindari dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi. Meninggalkan permukaan tanah yang saat itu sudah menjadi lubang lingkaran akibat dari serangan yang diberikan Naruto.

"HAHAHAHA INI MENYENANGKAN! TUNJUKAN KEMAMPUANMU YANG LAIN, HUNTER!"

Kokabiel membawa tangannya ke langit, dan dengan cepat sebuah tombak cahaya tercipta dan membesar tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuhnya. "Mari kita lihat kemampuanmu...itupun jika kau bisa selamat dari ini.."

Naruto melihat dengan teliti sesaat Tombak cahaya besar yang saat ini melesat ke arah dirinya. Jalan kehancuran tercipta mengikuti tombak cahaya itu setelah dilempat oleh Kokabiel. Naruto setelah melihat timing yang baik, langsung menekan pemicu senjata berbentuk H itu. Dan gravitasi di depannya langsung membawa semuanya ke permukaan tanah, termasuk tombak cahaya yang tadinya sudah mendekat ke areanya.

Kepulan asap pun tercipta dari gagalnya serangan tersebut. Dan membuat mata Naruto bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya untuk mencari sosok targetnya.

"GUKH!"

Naruto menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakan di wajahnya. Sepertinya Kokabiel tidak ambil diam dan menyerangnya di saat terjadinya ledakan tersebut. Dan selanjutnya yang ia rasakan adalah kakinya tidak menyentuh permukaan tanah. Alias...melayang terbang. Menembus beberapa dinding dan berakhir di tiang beton bangunan.

Kokabiel melihat tubuh Naruto yang terpental jauh. Wajahnya kini dalam kekecewaan akibat betapa cepatnya pertarungan tersebut. Dari serangan sekuat itu, tentu saja manusia biasa akan mati.

"Ternyata kalian semua memang lemah, dan kupikir tadinya kau bisa memuaskan hasrat bertarungku...ternyata aku salah. Sepertinya aku harus melanjutkan apa yang kurencanakan.." Dengan begitu, Kokabiel membalikan badannya...berniat untuk pergi dari tempat yang sudah hancur itu.

Mata Kokabiel melebar dan dengan cepat membawa tangan kirinya untuk menahan sebuah serangan. Sebuah energi tidak berbentuk yang mengarah kepadanya... dengan telapak tangan kirinya, ia berusaha menahan serangan tersebut, namun tidak membawakan hasil ketika ia merasakan energi itu hendak meledak.

***BOOM***

Ledakan tersebut menyebar, menyebabkan radius kehancuran semakin melebar, sekitar 50 meter dari asal ledakan. Kehancuran kini sudah terlihat jelas di mata, asap mengepul tinggi ke atas langit dengan tebalnya. Dan dua gedung hancur karena pergerakan tanah di bawahnya.

Kembali lagi ke asal asap. Dari kepulan asap itu, sesosok Pria terlihat berjalan keluar...

"Kurang ajar...jubahku rusak..."

Kini Kokabiel berada dalam kondisi yang menyebabkan dirinya telanjang dada. Serangan tersebut ternyata lebih kuat daripada apa yang ia perkirakan. Meskipun tidak menyebabkan luka yang fatal, namun pakaian kesayangannya hancur di depan matanya. Dan ia masih bisa merasakan rasa panas dan perih di permukaan kulitnya akibat dari ledakan tersebut..

"Nak...kau mati saat ini juga." Dan sepuluh sayap hitam keluar dari belakang tubuhnya. Warna gelap sayap tersebut berbaur dengan malam. Dan entah mengapa atmosfer di sekitar tempat itu semakin memberat. Kokabiel menunggu musuhnya muncul.

Ia menaikan alis matanya, ketika merasakan getaran tanah berguncang di bawah kakinya.

"Apa itu? Sacred Gear?" tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya ketika melihat penampilan musuhnya pada saat ini.

Wajah hunter itu kini tertutup oleh helm hitam. Sepertinya hunter tersebut membawa senjatanya yang lain. Sebuah armor yang kini telah menutupi seluruh tubuh Hunter tersebut. Dari atas kepala ke bawah kaki. Kedua tangan Armor itu memanjang hingga hampir menyentuh tanah, dari segi fisik, Armor itu sepertinya meniru fisik dari Gorilla. Namun dari masing-masing siku tangan armor tersebut, terdapat dua buah pedang yang terpasang menjulang tinggi. Dan kabel-kabel memanjang mengikuti di setiap langkah Naruto berjalan.

Naruto yang berada di dalam armor itu kini dalam mode serius. Layar hologram kini muncul di depan matanya, menunjukan kondisi Hard-suit yang dipakainya dan juga kondisi musuhnya pada saat ini.

Ia pun mengangkat tangan Gorila tersebut. Dan dari telapak tangannya berkumpul energi yang melepaskan bunyi yang membuat pendengaran terganggu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!" Tidak mau kalah, Kokabiel terbang ke udara dan membawa kedua tangannya ke atas langit. Energi cahaya terbentuk dan membuat tombak cahaya yang berkali-kali lebih besar. Membuat malam tersebut lebih terang akibat kekuatan yang diciptakan oleh Kokabiel.

Kembali ke Naruto. Naruto masih memperhitungkan energi nuklir yang saat ini berada di dalam genggamannya. Salah perhitungan, tubuhnya sendiri yang akan meledak.

**[3...2...1]**

Naruto mengunci pergerakannya dan melepaskan energi yang sudah terbuat. Sebuah laser lepas dari tangan Naruto secara bersamaan dengan tombak cahaya yang diciptakan Kokabiel.

Dan ledakan dahsyat tercipta. Membuat gempa bumi dan membuat kehancuran di sekitar mereka menjadi-jadi. Gedung-gedung tinggi hancur dengan seketika setelah merasakan kekuatan dari serangan masing-masing pihak.

"Apa berhasil?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendir dari dalam armor tersebut. Matanya pun melihat kondisi Hard-suit pada saat ini. Masih bisa digunakan, namun sepertinya Suit tersebut tidak akan bertahan lama jika terus melepaskan serangan.

Naruto merasakan pergerakan di belakangnya kemudian menggerakan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Hard-suit meskipun terlihat berat dan susah digerakan, namun hal itu merupakan pernyataan yang salah. Perbedaan Bodysuit Gantz dengan Hard-suit Gantz sudah terlihat jelas. Jika bodysuit menambah kecepatan-kekuatan-pertahanan dari manusia biasa ke manusia super, maka Hardsuit berfungsi mengkali-lipatkan kemampuan tersebut.

Naruto menahan pukulan Kokabiel dengan sisi tangan Gorillanya. Kejutan udara tercipta dari benturan dua serangan tersebut.

"HAHAHAHAH AYO KITA BAWA PERTARUNGAN INI KE LEVEL SELANJUTNYA!"

Naruto membawa sikunya ke depan, mengikuti pergerakan Naruto, pedang yang berada di siku armor tersebut berbenturan dengan pedang yang saat ini berada di tangan Kokabiel. Pedang apapun itu, Naruto tidak tahu..namun melihat pedang yang berada di armornya mulai dalam kondisi yang rusak, membuat Naruto dapat mengetahui sedikit betapa kuatnya pedang tersebut.

Kini kedua individual itu berada dalam pertarungan tingkat tinggi. Setiap langkah yang mereka ambil menciptakan kehancuran. Pergerakan mereka pun tidak terlihat oleh mata karena kecepatan yang diciptakan oleh tubuh Malaikat jatuh, dan teknologi tingkat tinggi yang saat ini Naruto gunakan.

Waktu Berlalu dengan cepat, kehancuran yang mereka ciptakan di area tersebut sepertinya telah meratakan tanah semua bangunan.

Naruto mengeratkan rahangnya, sepertinya limit Hard-suit sudah dalam batasan terakhirnya. Jika hal ini terus berlanjut, maka dengan pasti dirinya yang akan mati di sini. Dirinya tidak akan mati di sini!

"Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan mati!"

Naruto memaksa seluruh tubuhnya untuk bergerak meskipun Bodysuit yang berada di dalam Hardsuitnya sudah rusak, terbukti dengan cairan biru yang telah pecah dari vial kostum tersebut. Dengan kata lain...seluruh serangan tersebut kini telah dirasakan oleh tubuh manusianya.

Darah menetes dari hidung Naruto dan juga dari mulutnya. Semakin Naruto konsetrasi dengan apa yang ia lakukan, semakin deras tetesan darah yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Tato yang berada di dada dan punggungnya kini bersinar terang akibat berusaha menahan apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"Ayo...Chakra! sedikit saja!" Naruto memaksa tubuhnya untuk mengirimkan chakra ke seluruh tubuhnya, menyebabkan sakit yang amat sangat di dalam otaknya, namun hal itu ia tahankan.

Aura biru kini menyelimuti armor Naruto dan terkadang energi tersebut berpindah menjadi keemasan.

"UOOOOHH!"

"MATI HUNTER!"

***BLARRRRRRRR!***

Dan semua menjadi putih...

XXXXXXX

Jika seluruh area mereka bertarung berubah menjadi datar. Kini...semuanya seperti hasil gempa bumi,... permukaan tanah hancur total. Bangunan-pohon tidak tersisa... dan asap mengepul dari banyak tempat.

Tangan armor Gorilla terlihat tersangkut di sebuah pohon yang berhasil bertahan. Helm hitam yang hancur kini berada di permukaan tanah...

Sedangkan tubuh yang lainnya... kini mengeluarkan api dan terkadang listrik.

"ugh.." Naruto menatap dengan mata setengah terbuka. Ia tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sama sekali. Sepertinya tulangnya ada yang patah...atau memang semuanya patah? Ia tidak tahu...dan tidak mau tahu. Membuka mata pun terasa susah. Hard-suit pun sepertinya hancur total...

"Gantz...mulai tr-transfer.."

Namun tidak ada yang menjawab. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar ia dapat bertahan hidup. Meski apapun yang terjadi di dalam misi, seperti putus tangan, atau patah tulang atau luka fatal lainnya, asalkan misinya selesai, maka Gantz akan mentransfer ke dalam ruangan dengan tubuh yang sehat sedia kala tanpa ada cacat satupun. Itu jika bisa bertahan hidup hingga misi selesai. Jika tidak...maka mati sudah jelas menjadi jawabannya..

"He...sepertinya kau masih hidup.."

Naruto dengan perlahan menatap sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Menatap dirinya dengan senyum maniak, meskipun sepertinya tangan kiri Malaikat jatuh itu sudah puntung. Menggerakan bola mata saja sudah sulit, apalagi menggerakan yang lainnya.

"Tadi itu sangat meneganggkan...membuat tubuhku gemetar dengan pertarungan tadi..tapi sepertinya kau sudah di ambang batasanmu...sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin melanjutkan pertarungan tadi..Oh...biarlah."

Dan Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk. Menusuk dadanya...

Ia bisa melihat darah hendak keluar dari luka tusuk tersebut. Namun karena pedang tersebut masih di dalam tubuhnya, maka darah segar terhalang keluar..

"Ha...ekspresimu saat ini sangat menarik. Tadinya kau menampilkan wajah serius dan tak takut kalah. Namun, sekarang kau menunjukan ekspresi menyedihkan itu...Manusia..manusia...mungkin itu satu alasan mengapa aku tidak menyukai Ras kalian yang rendahan." Kokabiel memiringkan kepalanya serasa mengingat sesuatu yang baru.

"Sepertinya kita harus berpisah di sini...Hunter." Kokabiel dengan kasar mencabut pedang yang tertancap di dada Naruto, dan kemudian terbang entah ke mana.

'_aku tidak bisa mati di sini...aku tidak ingin mati...aku belum bertemu dengan 'dia'... aku belum mengatakan padanya. Mengapa bisa terjadi seperti ini? Apa yang harus kusalahkan? ...aku tidak tahu...kenapa semakin gelap? Padahal aku membuka mataku. Hei, jangan tutup matamu Uzumaki!'_

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya dengan tenaga yang tersisa, dan melihat bintang-bintang malam. Di saat seperti ini, dirinya ingin mencoba merokok... sepetinya keren mati dengan rokok yang menyala di mulut.

Darah yang mulai menggenangi tubuhnya juga ia coba untuk hiraukan. Tidak bagus mati dengan wajah ketakutan...

Kenangan serasa terlintas di depan matanya dengan cepat. Tentang pertama kali ia mati...pertama kali bertemu Gantz. Bergabung dengan tim Gantz... melihat tim itu mati...dan melihat gadis itu bebas dari Gantz.

Janji itu masih ia ingat. Meskipun dia telah melupakan dirinya, namun ia akan tetap menemui gadis itu. Tapi...jika mati sungguhan itu mustahil bukan?

"A-ku tidak ingin...mati.."

"Aku tidak ingin mati..."

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI!"

Dan cahaya merah memenuhi mata Naruto. Rambut merah yang bagaikan bendera berkibar dengan elegannya. Sesaat Naruto berpikir bahwa itu adalah Ibunya yang menjemputnya ke alam kematian. Namun, ketika melihat warna merah yang berbeda itu...

"K-kau gadis...Iblis itu.."

* * *

**Untuk Hard-suit yang tadinya Naruto pakai, kalian bisa melihat di cover cerita ini, atau cari di internet untuk lebih jelasnya. Jika ada pertanyaan jangan sungkan untuk bertanya...akan saya balas kok. (Kalian sopan saya segan, kalian main Coboy, gw main bacok.)**

**Pairing from Gantz: satu gadis yang merupakan seorang Artis/model dan sekaligus penyanyi. (jika kalian tahu, maka saya kasih kue.)**

**Dari DxD...itu urusan saya.**

**Pairing akan berjalan sesuai jalannya cerita, bukan satu malam langsung oye. Soal chakra yang dipakai Naruto, kalian sudah tahu sekarang dia bisa menggunakannya namun akan berakibat fatal. Tentu saja ada cara untuk melepaskan segel tersebut...(Courtesy Azazel-sama.)**

**REVIEW HERE**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VV**


End file.
